


Safe Haven

by dubsdubu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubsdubu/pseuds/dubsdubu
Summary: Abandoned at the palace as a baby, Dahyun becomes a skilled warrior sworn to protect the life of the Princess Sana. As the two grow up together, their lives become complicated and entangled; they also develop unspoken feelings for each other. However, when Princess Sana’s life is threatened by a vengeful Queen from a neighboring land, Dahyun is tasked by King Minatozaki to deliver Princess Sana to her betrothed, Princess Momo, for protection. The road ahead is filled with danger and their feelings don't make things any easier. Still, Dahyun is determined to do whatever it takes to ensure Sana lives a long and happy life-- but at what cost?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing project of mine that I started in November 2018. I originally only posted it on AFF, but I recently decided to share the story here too.
> 
> If it's your first time seeing it, I'm glad you decided to check it out. Most of the chapters (13/18) have already been written and I will be posting all of them here as I edit them for continuity and clarity. 
> 
> That being said, if you've already read the chapters I posted on AFF before, you can choose if you want to reread everything (but I advise you to wait to do so until I post the second to the last chapter). 
> 
> Last thing: my updates are sporadic (you have now been warned), but I love this story dearly and I will NEVER abandon it. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for reading. I hope you like this story (:
> 
> -kit

There hasn’t been true peace in the Kingdom of Iterum for over 20 years. House Caeli and House Ustrina have been involved in a silent trade war over the past two decades. However, with the King of Ustrina’s recent passing, the Queen of Ustrina takes command. Her first decree: to launch an invasion upon the House Caeli, seeking the blood of one Princess Sana. 

King Minatozaki, the sovereign ruler of House Caeli, tasks his most loyal warrior, Dahyun, to protect his beloved daughter. He asks Dahyun escort Sana to House Lacus where she is betrothed to the Princess Momo. King Minatozaki hopes that their union would solidify his alliance with House Lacus and would serve as another means of protection for his daughter.

An experienced warrior who has seen the harsh realities of the battlefield, Dahyun knows that her mission is no easy task. But having grown up with Princess Sana, she wants nothing more than to protect the girl. The road ahead is filled with danger and unexpected enemies. It is hard to know who her real allies are, but Dahyun must forge ahead.

For Princess Sana, Dahyun will do whatever it takes to make sure she lives on. Sacrifices must be made.


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins in the past, 258 Iterum Tempus (functions like years; e.g. 1998), and tries to establish the setting for the whole story. We also see start to see the early stages of Sana and Dahyun's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have linked an updated Iterum Kingdom Map (not to scale and not fully detailed) and the original character list below. Feel free to take a look.

[Map of Iterum](https://twitter.com/DubsDubu/status/1311204846519820288?s=20)

[Character List (does not include all)](https://twitter.com/DubsDubu/status/1060051096423415810?s=20)

* * *

**_Past: 258 Iterum Tempus_ **

Beautiful flowers surrounded a two-year-old Sana as she wandered the palace gardens with her father. The crowned princess of House Caeli was certainly a playful child; from the moment she had learned how to walk, it seemed as though she never stopped trying to hide from all the adults watching over her -- especially her father. Still, the king never asked for any handmaidens to follow them when it was their father-daughter time. The afternoons they would spend in the palace gardens was time he strictly reserved for his daughter. It was something he used to do with his wife.

The Queen of House Caeli had unfortunately passed away giving birth to Sana. Complications arose during the birthing process. Fatigued and priorly ill, the queen was unable to recover from the stress her body had experienced. She inevitably succumbed to death not long after the princess’s birth.

King Minatozaki missed his wife dearly, but having Sana -- who was an exact replica of her mother-- around made it seem like the queen had never left. Physically, they shared many similar features; Sana was still young, but her resemblance to the late queen was uncanny. But it wasn’t so much of the physical features that mattered to the king. More than anything, he adored the fact that Sana possed the same jovial spirit her mother had. She was bubbly and kind to everyone she’d met no matter their status. She was born to be a good ruler and that, above all else, pleased the king.

“Stay where I can see you, Sana. Don’t run too far ahead.” The king knew it was pointless to tell Sana not to run because the toddler hardly ever followed any orders. When Sana suddenly stopped running, the king knew something was amiss. She never usually stopped when asked and if she did, it would have been for good reason.

The king quickly ran forward with one hand on his sword, ready to protect his daughter should the need arise. When he reached her, he saw her staring at a basket hidden amongst the bushes of the palace garden. He called for a few guards to inspect the area.

“Your highness, there’s a child in here. Should we get rid of it?” yelled one of the men.

“No, let me see it.”

Sana held onto the king’s leg as he walked towards the guards.

When King Minatozaki looked inside the basket, he found a beautiful little baby sleeping soundly. Everything he had learned when he was training to be a king told him that he should tread cautiously. A child doesn’t end up in the palace gardens for no reason. What he’d learned told him that he should probably get rid of the child. But for some reason, he just couldn’t.

He looked at the baby and saw life.

Maybe the child’s parents couldn’t afford to support another mouth to feed. Certainly leaving the child at the palace for a better life would be a better alternative than starving to death. Perhaps a palace servant would secretly take the child in. Raise the child as one of their own and have the child continue serving the royal family; a tradition like no other.

That could have been what happened to the child. However, it wasn’t a servant who found the basket. It was the royal princess who was out on a walk with her father. The odds were starting to look glum for the baby in the basket. It could have been perceived as a threat and its short life would be over before it even began.

But the king looked at that child and saw it sleeping peacefully. It was no threat to him, and certainly no threat to his daughter. He told the guards to leave the baby and that he would take care of the situation.

“He could make a good warrior one day,” said King Minatozaki.

“Your highness, the baby is a girl.”

That news took the king by surprise. Perhaps it was the presence of his own daughter clinging onto his leg that caused his heart to ache we he found out the baby was a girl. He couldn’t even think of losing Sana or letting her go. While he was aware of his privilege and how fortunate he was to have been born into royalty, he couldn’t fathom how bad a situation may be such that they would give up a child.

The benevolent king picked up the sleeping baby girl causing her to stir awake. She didn’t cry or yell, she simply looked at him.

“Dahyun...that is what I will name you.” He watched as the baby smiled as it heard its new name. “You will be a good warrior someday. I can see it in your eyes.”

Princess Sana tugged at her father’s arm. She wanted to see the baby too. And when King Minatozaki bent down to show her the little baby, she squealed in delight. It made the king smile. He hoped that maybe Dahyun could keep Sana company as they grew up. There weren’t any other children in the palace for her to play with and he wasn’t about to let her out on the streets. It was far too dangerous for the young princess to be out.

The land House Caeli occupied, with its surrounding walls, hadn’t had any serious threats for decades. The four ruling houses were at peace with each other. If anything, only small rebel groups and rogue mercenaries were the prevailing problems for each house within their own borders. These groups posed enough of a threat to all the royal families that most royal children never left their ivory towers. Princess Sana was no exception.

The king looked at Dahyun once again. He wondered where she had come from and what state her parents had been in to abandon her like this. It hurt him to know that some people in his land experienced such hardship. He supposed that life was just like that. It had always been like that. Growing up, he was told that hierarchies were set in stone and some people were just unfortunate to be born into the wrong family.

Somehow that always felt wrong to him.

When he took over from his father, who had reputation for being merciless, he made a promise to act more justly. He wanted to do better for his people. King Minatozaki tried to be the virtuous ruler he wanted his father to be. He showed mercy to criminals and always ensured they had due process. He believed that everyone had the right to a fair trial. He never stole from his people. Majority of his public adored him because his taxes were fair and he sent aid to rural villages when they were in need.

The poverty that plagued his land wasn't of his doing. Small factions of rebels pillaged rural villages far too often and the king’s army couldn’t always prevent them from stealing from the people. No one knew where these rebels hid and people that knew were far too afraid to rat them out. It was unfortunate but his army just did not have the capacity to search the land for these rebels.

He didn't have a large army, to begin with. Instead, House Caeli had an elite team of warriors known as the kingsguard protecting the royal family at all times. They were the best warriors in the kingdom of Iterum. It is said that a single kingsguard could take out at least ten regular soldiers in battle.

There were no more than twenty kingsguard warriors in the Caeli army. Five thousand other men and women served as foot soldiers guarding the palace, the borders, and the land. This was fairly small compared to the armies of the other houses. House Ustrina had at least twelve thousand soldiers in its army. Both House Terra and House Lacus had about ten thousand in theirs.

The reason for House Caeli's lack of soldiers was due to the massive walls the old kings had built around its land. It made invasion difficult from the outside. Soldiers stationed atop the wall were able to spot enemies from afar and warn the rest of the troops to prepare battle. The walls were practically impenetrable. And with only five gates for public entry, it was easy to control who was allowed in.

If enemies were to successfully penetrate the outer walls of Caeli, the palace boasted its own walls that protected its inhabitants. For years and years, these walls stood tall, protecting the rulers of House Caeli from any threat-- be it domestic or foreign. Still, safety was not always guaranteed. That was why Sana's grandfather had a secret tunnel built that bypassed the palace walls. It was specifically designed for the royal family to escape should an invasion of the palace occur. Only a few kingsguard warriors and the royal family knew the locations of these secret tunnels and how to access them.

King Minatozaki carried Sana and Dahyun back to the palace. While he and Sana usually spent longer hours at the palace gardens, their time today had to get cut short because of Dahyun. Sana didn’t seem to mind. She just kept smiling at Dahyun on the walk back. He considered this the sign of a budding friendship between the two.

* * *

_**Past: 263 Iterum Tempus**_

The king had been right about the two girls’ friendship. Sana and Dahyun grew to be close friends.

They had spent the past five years in each other’s company. The walks the king used to take with Sana had become walks he’d spent with both of them. Dahyun wasn’t his own daughter but he treated her almost as if she were. Since she was still young, he felt that the child should have some parental figure.

He made sure that Dahyun was also raised by the same handmaidens that watched over Sana. They adored her and took care of her well. Dahyun was sweet and always expressed her affection for people through actions. She was a quiet child. She didn’t talk much, but that always changed when she was with Sana.

Even though Dahyun was special to the king, she didn’t exactly get the royal treatment. She was still a commoner after all. She did chores around the palace and slept where the other palace servants slept. The only royal treatment she would get was exclusive time with Princess Sana and King Minatozaki. But the five-year-old paid no mind to status, so it didn’t really matter too much to her at that point. She was just glad to have a friend like Sana around.

Dahyun and Sana were sitting by the fountains at the palace gardens when the king brought an older girl with him to meet them.

“Dahyun, you’re getting older now. It’s about time you start your training. This is Joohyun; she will watch over you as you train to be a Kingsguard.” The king motioned to the girl beside him. Joohyun bowed her head.

“She looks scary,” Sana whispered into Dahyun’s ears. “Why isn’t she smiling?”

Dahyun shrugged and then stood up and bowed to the king and Joohyun.

“Go on, my child, Joohyun will take you to the armory. You will begin your training today.” King Minatozaki then turned to Princess Sana who began to pout, upset that her friend was being taken away. “Princess Sana has lessons to attend, isn’t that right?”

“Why can’t I go with Dahyun?” Sana whined causing the king to let out a hearty laugh.

He gave her a pat on the head. “You’re a princess, my dear. Your duties lie elsewhere.”

“It’s okay Princess. I will see you again later when I’m done training,” Dahyun chimed in. She wanted to reassure Sana that even though she had new things to attend to, she would always make time for Sana.

Joohyun took Dahyun’s hand and began leading her to the armory. When they got far enough from the king and the princess, Joohyun released Dahyun’s hand. They just continued to walk side by side. Dahyun was unsure if she should make conversation with the older girl. She definitely wanted to get to know Joohyun, but she was terrified that the older girl might find her annoying. Dahyun then tried to make eye contact with her, but she continued to look forward, maintaining a stoic expression.

“How old are you, kid?” The question took Dahyun by surprise. Kid? This girl didn’t look that much older than her.

“I’m five. How about you? You don’t seem that much older. Aren’t you just a kid too?” Dahyun retorted, earning a little laugh from Joohyun.

“I’m twelve which means I’m more than twice your age. No longer a kid.” Joohyun stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to face Dahyun and ruffled her hair. “I like you, kid. You have spunk. I hope you can keep up with the other trainees.”

Dahyun desperately tried to fix her hair. “I have a name you know! It’s not 'kid'. It’s Dahyun.”

Joohyun continued to walk forward smiling at the ground as she did so. “As a kingsguard, your name means nothing. You will learn this eventually, kid. But I suppose I can humor you for now. I’ll call you Dahyun for the rest of today, how’s that?”

Dahyun couldn’t comprehend why the older girl was being mean to her. She’d just met Joohyun and somehow it felt like she made an enemy. It bothered Dahyun, but she decided to let it slide. “Thank you, Joohyun.” She made sure to stress the older girl’s name.

Joohyun’s jaw clenched causing Dahyun to instinctively retreat. Dahyun held her breath until she watched the older girl’s lips eventually curve into a tight-lipped smile. Dahyun couldn’t quite decipher what that meant. Joohyun didn’t seem upset at all. In fact, she actually seemed quite pleased.

When they arrived at the armory, Joohyun instructed Dahyun not to touch anything. She honestly didn’t have to say so because Dahyun thought everything looked far too dangerous anyway. Sharp blades were protruding from shelves all around her. There were piles of armor lying around, most were battle-worn and damaged. As they approached the back, Joohyun told her to pick up a wooden sword from the bin. She chose the one that most resembled the king’s sword.

“Today you learn the basics of sword fighting,” Joohyun declared as she pulled out another wooden sword from the bin. “I will be your teacher.”

Dahyun stared at the twelve-year-old utterly dumbfounded. This kid was actually going to teach her how to fight? She put up her sword ready to fend off Joohyun’s attacks when the older girl started laughing.

“Why are you laughing?” Dahyun asked.

“Do you have a death wish, ki-- I mean --Dahyun? We aren’t going to practice here. If either one of us makes the wrong move we could lose a hand.”

Dahyun felt sheepish. Of course, they wouldn’t train indoors surrounded by sharp objects. That was clearly a recipe for disaster. She let Joohyun lead her to the training grounds at the back of the palace where straw dummies and targets were scattered across a crowded field.

The five-year-old Dahyun walked across the grass mesmerized by the effort people were putting into their training. Bodies hit the ground as people sparred, grunts heard soon after. Dahyun quickly turned her head to the sound of metal clanging. Some soldiers were dueling with actual swords.

She looked at the wooden sword in her possession and wondered when she would get the chance to hold a real sword. She wondered if she would be any good.

Joohyun and her continued walking until they came to a secluded part of the field.

“Show me what you’ve got, KID.” A cheeky grin plastered itself onto Joohyun’s face, adjusting her stance in anticipation of Dahyun’s next move. She was fully aware that she had successfully irked Dahyun by calling her “kid”.

In a split second Dahyun charged at Joohyun, sword held above her head ready to deliver the first strike. “I’m NOT a kid!” she yelled as she ran towards her opponent.

The next thing Dahyun knew she was staring at the sky, a hand successfully pinned her to the ground, wooden sword a few feet away. She winced in pain as the impact caught up to her senses.

“Predictable.” Joohyun stood up releasing Dahyun from her grasp. “Let's try that again, but this time maybe actually try to hit me.” She smirked at Dahyun.

Dahyun huffed as she stood up. She picked up her sword again before charging at Joohyun once more.

She hit the ground try after every unsuccessful try. She lost count of how many times her body collided with the grass beneath her. Joohyun was too fast and Dahyun just couldn’t keep up. She wanted to get up and try again but her whole body was seriously starting to hurt. A few more attempts and she knew she would have ended up with more than just bruises.

“Okay, kid, I think it's time we call it quits for today. I don’t want to break you.” With that said, Joohyun walked over to Dahyun and offered the girl a hand

Dahyun didn't know what came over her, but in the heat of the moment, she decided to pull the older girl down. Dahyun heard Joohyun audibly gasp before she hit the ground.

The air felt stiff. There was a moment of silence that worried Dahyun. She wondered if she had overstepped and possibly pissed off her trainer.

When Joohyun burst out laughing Dahyun couldn't help but join in.

“I didn't know you had that in you. I suppose we could both learn something from that. Never underestimate your opponent. Good job, Dahyun.”

Dahyun lips curved into a smile.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that, kid?”

“You called me by my name.”

Her body was sore but she couldn't help feel elated that Joohyun had called her by her name. Perhaps Joohyun was a friend after all.

“Consider it earned. You worked hard today.”

“I'm not done yet. Please teach me more,” Dahyun begged.

Joohyun gladly agreed.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Back in her room, Princess Sana waited patiently for Dahyun to return. She’d finished her lesson with her history teacher and got another scolding for being distracted. She couldn’t help it. She knew the story of Iterum. Old kings, a hundred-year war, the eventual truce -- it was all very repetitive. There was peace in Iterum now. She didn’t understand why she had to endure such boring lessons when Dahyun was outside learning how to fight. That sounded more fun.

A knock on the door pulled Sana from her reverie. She walked over to answer it, hoping to find Dahyun on the other side.

But it was her handmaiden, Miss Hyewon. “Princess Sana, his highness the king wants to speak to you in his chambers.”

Sana nodded and began to walk to her father's room located at the other side of the palace, her handmaiden walking behind her. She walked briskly. Sana knew not to keep the man waiting. A long lecture would await her if she'd decided to take her own sweet time.

Although she did wonder why she was being called. Sana had been a good kid today. She actually showed up to all her classes and paid attention to the lessons -- for the most part.

“Did he say why he wanted to see me?” Sana asked quietly.

“No, princess. His highness only told me to summon you. He gave no reason as to why.”

“Was he talking to someone before he called you?”

“I didn't see anyone, your highness.”

“Very well. Thank you, Miss Hyewon.”

“Your highness, you should just call me Hyewon. You're the princess and I'm just your handmaiden.”

Sana giggled. “It doesn't matter to me. I know you're older than me. I will respect that.” The little princess smiled at Hyewon earning a smile back.

Sana was a playful child but she was always kind. Everyone that met her could attest to that.

When they reached the king's room Hyewon knocked on the door and announced Princess Sana's arrival. The king thanked Hyewon then whispered something in her ear. She nodded and quickly left. King Minatozaki then gestured for Sana to come forward.

“Sana, I read all the reports from your teachers.”

The little princess bit her lip. She was in trouble.

“They said you were barely paying attention. You kept looking out the windows and you weren’t reading along. Why is that?” asked the king with genuine concern on his face.

Sana felt guilty. She couldn’t help look outside because the training fields had been right there and she could see all the soldiers training -- though Dahyun was nowhere in sight. The history lessons were terribly boring.

“I wanted to be outside,” she replied, barely a whisper.

The king raised a brow. “With Dahyun?”

“No...yes? Yes. I guess. It’s not fair!” Sana cried. “Why does she get to have fun outside and I’m stuck in the library with history books and boring lessons.”

The king crossed his arms. “You think the history of our ancestors and our people is boring?”

“The first time I heard it, it wasn’t. But it’s the same story every time --”

“To be a good ruler, you must know your people, Sana! You must learn from the mistakes the old kings made so you don’t make them again.” He took her hand in his. “My dear, you are going to be queen one day. Caeli is safe for now, but things can change.”

“What do you mean?” Sana looked at her father in the eyes. He seemed worried.

“I received terrible news from House Ustrina today. The common people are unhappy and several rebellions have sprung up. The royal family has chosen to rule with a heavy hand instead of listening to their people. I understand their predicament but I do not agree with their methods.”

Sana tried to follow along with what her father was saying. She nodded as he continued to speak.

“Now what would you do as the Queen of House Caeli? Would you condemn your allies for being cruel to their own people or would you stay by their side?”

“I...I don’t know. From history, I know that maintaining good relationships with our neighbors is ideal, but cruelty to the people….I can’t support that.” Her answer wasn’t wrong but the tone of her voice gave away her lack of confidence.

King Minatozaki began to pace around the room. “So you would condemn their actions?”

“I suppose.” Sana shrugged.

The king paused mid-step. “You have now triggered a war with House Ustrina. What do you do?”

“I...I don’t know. I wasn’t paying attention to that part,” Sana stuttered.

“Do you see now why it is important for you to listen and learn from the past?”

“Yes, Father. I get it now. I promise I’ll start paying attention during lessons. I’m sorry for thinking our past wasn’t important.”

“It’s alright, Sana. You’re still young. That is why I wanted you to realize this sooner. The history you know was lived by someone; and one day, people will write stories about the things you did too. People will celebrate your life if you live it well.”

Sana nodded. She understood where her father was coming from. Learning her history would make her a better ruler -- like her father. She hoped to be like him someday. He was loved by his people. Surely if she followed in his footsteps, she would be too.

“But I must warn you,” the king said with woeful eyes, “there will always be people who would want nothing more than to hurt you, Sana. Bad people who would do anything to--”

“I won't let that happen.” A soft voice interrupted their conversation. “I won't let anyone hurt the princess.”

It was Dahyun.

Sana couldn’t help but stare at the disheveled girl that had just entered the room. She was practically covered in dirt and seemed to have several cuts and bruises on her arms and legs.

“Dahyun, what happened to you?” Sana asked, voice filled with worry.

“Training! So that I can be a good warrior and protect the ones I love.” The younger girl wore a proud smile on her face.

The king returned the smile. “You're going to protect my daughter, Dahyun?”

“Yes, your highness. I promise to protect the princess for the rest of my life!”

“Thank you, my child. You have no idea how happy that makes me.”

Sana had mixed feelings about the situation and could not help but pout. “But who is going to protect you?” She moved closer to Dahyun inspecting the younger girl’s cuts and bruises.

“I can protect myself!” Dahyun asserted.

The king chuckled at the exchange. “While I’m sure Dahyun will one day be able to protect herself, she will also have a team of her fellow kingsguard behind her. They protect each other, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, sir! Joohyun really helped me today. I was scared of her at first, but overall, she isn’t too bad.”

“Very well then, I think I will let you two go,” announced the king, earning little squeals of joy from the two girls. “Behave, girls.”

“Yes, sir!” both girls said in unison as they exited the king’s quarters.

Sana took Dahyun’s hand and began running toward her room. She planned on asking the other girl how she had ended up the state she was in. When they reached, Sana immediately pushed Dahyun to the nearest chair, taking the young warrior-in-training by surprise.

“Who did this to you?” Sana questioned as she examined Dahyun’s injuries. “Is it that girl who wouldn’t smile earlier?”

“Hey, I’m okay, I promise. It’s just part of the training. Joohyun is my friend.” Dahyun gave a tight-lipped smile, hoping to reassure Sana in any way possible.

Sana wasn’t satisfied. “It looks painful.” She glanced down at the floor beneath her feet.

“It doesn’t hurt as much as it looks. I promise. Don’t you trust me?” Dahyun tried to meet Sana’s gaze by bending down.

The corner of Sana’s mouth quirked up. “I do. I’m just worried.”

“Don’t be. I can do this.”

“I don’t doubt that, Dahyunnie.” Sana ruffled Dahyun’s hair.

“So what do we do now?” asked the younger girl.

“Can you show me something you learned today?”

Dahyun smiled. “Of course, Princess.”

Seeing Dahyun this excited made her happy. Sana hoped that they would still have time to spend with each other even though their lives were starting to go in separate paths. She wished for more moments like this where they could just be alone together.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explores Sana and Dahyun's characters and we see how their relationship changes as they both grow up some more.

_**Past: 568 Iterum Tempus** _

Dahyun, now ten years old, walked with Princess Sana through the palace gardens --a usual routine of theirs. Dahyun enjoyed these little moments with the princess. When it was just the two of them, it felt like she could just be herself again and not a kingsguard-in-training.

Not that she didn’t appreciate her training. She still loved it because it gave her a purpose, but lately, it had gotten a little intense. She started training alongside Joohyun, no longer under her. Her new trainer was Joohyun's first mentor. She once mentioned that he was ruthless, but that it was for her own good.

There were eight other trainees in her group besides her and Joohyun -- kids whose names she never learned because names apparently weren’t important to the man. Dahyun laughed in her head because that was probably where Joohyun had picked up the habit of foregoing names as well. All Dahyun knew was that she was amongst the youngest of the bunch and that Joohyun was the oldest.

She used to just practice sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat with Joohyun, and she had actually gotten quite skilled at those things. But under new leadership, her training involved long hours in the sun building up strength and endurance. Her body already ached after hours of physical activity alone, but adding sparring with her peers on top of it actually led to some injuries. Even in practice, they were told to show no mercy. This was something Dahyun had to learn the hard way.

She was a good fighter, but the same couldn't always be said for her peers. Just the past week, she was sparring against a girl younger than her-- Chaeyoung, that was her name; Dahyun made it a point to ask all her sparring partners for their names since their trainer never bothered to use them.

When she'd successfully pinned Chaeyoung to the floor, her new trainer told her to knock the poor girl out completely. Dahyun took one look at frightened eyes and couldn't bring herself to do it. Because she refused to follow direct orders, she got punished. Her hands were promptly tied behind her back so her reflexes wouldn't take over and everyone was told to land a punch on her. They were told to give it their all if not they would all have had to do it again.

Nine petrified trainees did as they were told. Each one giving a silent apology before throwing a punch. Joohyun looked especially disappointed with her. She had warned Dahyun to obey orders in their last one-on-one session. Clearly, Dahyun didn’t care to listen. After their training ended, Chaeyoung pulled Dahyun to the side and apologized to her for being a terrible fighter. She then proceeded to call Dahyun stupid for not knocking her out instead. Despite the pain, Dahyun just laughed it off.

Dahyun left training that day with many cuts on her knees from landing on the ground after almost every punch. She also busted her lip when Joohyun's clenched fist came into contact with her face. Even as other trainees aimed lower to try and help, she was certain that some of her ribs almost broke as a result.

Dahyun remembered trying to avoid Princess Sana for the rest of that evening. Dahyun knew that the princess would be upset if she had seen the state she was in. But there was no hiding from Sana. The young princess invaded her quarters and demanded to see her not too long after her training had ended.

Sana nearly cried when she saw the extent of Dahyun's injuries. The princess understood it was part of the initiation process but she couldn't help feel angry at Dahyun's trainer for taking it that far. Dahyun insisted she was alright but Sana wouldn't leave without helping tend to Dahyun’s injuries. As such, Dahyun let Sana wipe clean the affected areas and bandage her cuts. She admittedly felt better after Sana had helped her, but she knew she still had to go back the following day to continue training.

The days after the sparring incident proceeded slowly. Dahyun would attribute it to the pain. Every movement she attempted, especially the day after, felt sluggish; but she tried her best nonetheless. All the trainees were expected to do exercises that built up their stamina and power, and she wasn't about to be left behind.

However, instead of sparring with her peers at the end as everyone else did, Dahyun’s new trainer took her aside and personally taught her more advanced hand-to-hand combat techniques. She didn’t know why she was specifically chosen, but she wouldn’t dare complain. Her ribs were still bruised and she didn't want them broken.

As they walked side by side, Dahyun watched the princess run her fingers delicately through the beautiful flowers that they had passed by. There was something about the way Sana handled everything around her with such gentleness that made Dahyun feel some type of way. Dahyun always knew that Sana was special, but in that moment, she decided that the princess was someone she wanted to protect with all her heart. She couldn't understand how or why anyone would want to hurt Sana in the first place, but she supposed that it just came with the burden of being born into royalty.

In a twisted way, this made Dahyun glad that she was an orphan and that she didn't know her parents. Not being born of any status-- practically being nobody-- meant she could be anybody. To a certain extent, of course. The highest rank an orphan like her could achieve was a commanding position in the kingsguard. Perhaps one day she would climb the ranks and become one. Though Joohyun was probably better suited for the role, she thought.

“What are you staring at?” Sana stopped walking and bit her lip. “Is there something on my face?”

Dahyun laughed. “No, princess. I was just daydreaming.”

“Oh well -- okay then,” Sana chirped before she continued walking again. “Do you want to hear something interesting I learned today?”

Dahyun followed swiftly behind her. “Sure, your highness.”

“My teacher finished her lesson early and I asked if she knew anything about the old myths of our kingdom.”

“Old myths?” Dahyun quirked her brow.

“Ancient magic!”

“You believe in that sort of stuff, Princess?”

“I -- I choose to remain neutral. It would be nice to think magic is real but I wouldn't be disappointed if it weren't,” Sana said defensively.

“Nothing less than a truly diplomatic answer from the princess.”

The sarcastic reply from the young warrior earned her a light punch from the princess. “Hey! Do you want to hear about it or not?”

Dahyun raised both hands in surrender. “Alright, alright you have my full attention.”

“You know what, forget it! You will only laugh at me!” Sana huffed as she walked even faster.

Dahyun tried her best to keep up. “I promise I won't, princess.”

“True love's kiss!” Sana blurted out, blushing as she realized what she’d just said.

Dahyun burst out laughing and almost fell to the ground causing the princess to frown. “See, I knew it. I shouldn't have said anything!” Sana began to walk back the other way.

“I'm just joking, my princess,” Dahyun said as she held onto Sana’s arm preventing her from leaving. “What is it about true love's kiss that has you this fascinated?”

“Well, they say it's the strongest form of magic. They said it can heal injuries and bring people back to life even!” Sana sighed, practically swooning at the thought.

“That seems impossible, Princess.”

“How would you know?” Sana rebutted.

Dahyun shrugged. “I don't. I just think it's highly unlikely.”

“Kiss me.”

“What?”

“Kiss me and if your injuries heal then we will know for sure.” Sana raised her chin, staring Dahyun down intently.

Dahyun gulped and began to back away from the princess. “Have you lost your mind, your highness?”

But Sana kept moving forward. “No, I haven’t. You just seem so sure of yourself. I’m sure you wouldn’t mind testing it out to see if it actually isn’t real.”

“I-- uh-- first of all, even if I do agree to kiss you, for this to work it has to be true love. Don't you think your true love would be someone of rank and nobility? Not an orphaned warrior-in-training like me.” Dahyun had become a mumbling mess at that point.

“Who are you to tell me who I am to love?”

“Ugh fine then,” Dahyun said, finally planting her feet firmly on the ground.

Sana's eyes widened. She didn't think Dahyun would agree. The young warrior stood in front of the princess, eyes closed waiting for Sana to make the move. Sana took a deep breath before closing her eyes and inching forward slowly.

“Princess! Your father is looking for you!” a voice called from afar just as their lips were about to touch. It was Miss Hyewon, her handmaiden.

Sana kissed Dahyun's cheek and then ran off. “I guess we’ll never know, Dahyunnie!”

Dahyun was left in the garden, mouth agape with a hand on her now flushed cheek which the princess had just kissed. She couldn’t believe she had almost kissed the princess on the lips. She told herself never to let Princess Sana talk her into anything that foolish again. The princess would never fall for someone like her, not when she could be with some prince or princess out there.

Sana ran to meet Hyewon who was standing near the door leading into the palace.

“Princess, your father has returned from House Terra and wishes to speak with you alone. He is waiting for you in the library.”

Sana nodded and quickly made her way into the castle. She found her father in the library staring outside the window. There was a stillness in the air that she couldn't quite place. She figured that he would eventually tell her what it was about.

When he felt her presence, he immediately ran to greet her with a warm embrace.

“My princess, oh how I’ve missed you!” he placed many kisses on her cheeks making her laugh.

“Father! How was your trip? You left in such a hurry. I didn’t get to say goodbye.”

“I haven’t been gone that long.” He smiled earnestly as he released her from his grasp.

But Sana came back in for another hug. “Three weeks felt like forever.”

“I’m sure, you were just fine without me.”

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t miss you any less. Why were you gone?”

King Minatozaki's smile vanished. He sighed and took Sana’s hand, leading her to the parlor. They both sat down together.

“There was an emergency in House Terra. The king and queen’s royal caravan was ambushed by rebels.”

“Oh no…” Somehow Sana knew just how this was going to end.

“They didn’t make it. The rebels left no survivors. Their daughter, Princess Tzuyu, was at the castle when this happened. She’s now being groomed to take over.” King Minatozaki shook his head in disappointment.

“Princess Tzuyu? Isn’t she just nine?” Sana was completely stunned.

“Yes, the poor child. To have lost both her parents at such an early age-- I can’t fathom what it must feel like.” The king clenched his fists. He was clearly upset. “That was why I had to travel there at once. Their royal advisor, Lady Jieun, is now looking after the child and she will help Tzuyu until she is ready to rule for herself.”

Sana, clearly moved by what she'd heard, couldn’t help but cry. “How could this happen? Why would anyone do such a thing?”

“Rebels and mercenaries-- they-- they use violence to gain power. They steal from common people and try to cause havoc in the kingdom to create resentment towards nobility. They despise any form of authority, especially royalty-- because we command armies which prevent them from gaining control of land,” the king explained.

“But the King and Queen of Terra were great rulers. Their people loved them.”

“That’s exactly why the rebels wanted them gone. Rebels can’t gain control if people love their rulers. Sadly, this happens all over Iterum. House Ustrina is still unstable, but their harsh laws and merciless armies always put down rebellions. House Lacus has had its fair share of rebels but none have been bold enough to attack royalty directly.”

“And what about us?” Sana searched her father’s eyes for fear.

He wouldn’t let up. The king showed no obvious signs of fear. “We are fortunate here in Caeli. We don’t have to worry too much because we have the kingsguard to protect us.”

“And our people? Are they safe?”

The king hesitated before speaking. “We send our armies to areas where the rebels have hit. Unfortunately, we cannot prevent all attacks from happening.”

“Will Dahyun be sent out to fight rebels one day?”

“Yes, she will.”

“Will she be safe?”

The king hesitated again. “I cannot guarantee anything. But she will have a team with her. And if she trains hard, she can definitely protect herself.”

Sana sighed. “I see...I uh-- is this why you wanted to see me?”

“I wanted to tell you that this could also happen to you, Sana. Seeing Princess Tzuyu having to forego grief so that she could rule her land was heartbreaking. She’s a child who lost both her parents and yet she didn’t even have a moment to mourn. Even though we have highly skilled warriors in Caeli, I want you to be ready for the off chance that--”

“Father, don’t say that! I don’t want to think about losing you.” The young girl held onto her father as if she were clinging for dear life.

“I don’t think you would, my princess,” he cooed, “And I won’t lose you too. It’s just that there is a possibility that it may happen. I just want to be prepared for the worst-case scenario. But I trust my kingsguard and I trust Dahyun.”

“Me too.”

The king smiled at his daughter fondly before standing up. “Very well, you should get going, my dear. I have to speak with the commander of the kingsguard soon.”

“About what, father?”

“Their training program.”

“What about it?” Sana probed.

Truthfully she was concerned because Dahyun had already been hurt because of the kingsguard and she barely saw the young warrior anymore. She wanted to know the severity of the situation.

“We need more trainees and we need them ready for battle sooner.”

Sana’s eyes fell to the floor. “What does that mean for Dahyun? Can I still see her?”

“Probably not as often, my dear.”

“I see…” Sana nodded.

“It’s for her own good. If you want to keep her safe, she needs to stay in training and she needs to take it seriously.”

“Right. I understand.”

Sana didn’t know why, but in that moment, she just knew that her relationship with Dahyun was going to change for good. It felt like she had to give up a part of herself and let go of whatever they had so that she could help protect Dahyun somehow. This realization brought much melancholy to the young princess.

Given her limited time with the warrior, Sana decided to sneak into Dahyun’s room later that night. She wanted to talk to Dahyun about what her father had told her. She needed to warn Dahyun about what was likely to happen to their friendship.

When she walked in, she found the younger girl sound asleep.

“Dahyun?” she whispered.

The little warrior stirred awake and slowly opened her eyes. “Princess? What are you doing here? You should be sleeping.”

“I know. I just wanted to see you.”

Concern soon filled Dahyun’s eyes. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing...really. It’s just that my father came back and he told me something horrible that happened in House Terra. And he didn’t show it, but he probably fears it might happen here too. Because of that, your training is going to get tougher. And then we won’t have time for each other --”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down, Princess. Breathe.” Dahyun took Sana’s hand and a deep breath in. She stared the princess down, hoping Sana would follow suit.

The princess did.

They exhaled together, but Sana was still clearly upset.

“Now, tell me again. But slowly,” Dahyun lifted up the princess’s chin and smiled sincerely.

Sana melted at the touch, Dahyun’s warmth somewhat calming her worries. “My father fears that what had happened at House Terra might happen here.”

“What happened at Terra?”

“A few weeks ago, rebels ambushed the royal caravan and killed the king and queen.”

Dahyun gasped. “That’s terrible news, Princess. And you said your father fears it will happen here?”

“Yes...and no? He said rebel attacks happen everywhere and that he doubts it will happen here. But I think deep down, he is afraid. That’s why he is going to ask your commander to make your training more intense than it already is.” Sana drew her lower lip between her teeth.

Dahyun blew out her cheeks and held her breath for a while before letting out a jagged breath. She honestly didn’t want to think about how they could possibly make her training more intense. “I suppose it’s for the best. But I don’t understand why you’re here right now, princess.”

“Because I-- I know that we will have to start spending less time with each other. And I know this training is for your own good. But I just wanted to say that you-- you’re special to me, Dahyun. You’re my only real friend and I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to lose this friendship we have.” Tears threatened to fall from the princess’s eyes.

“Princess, I promise you that no matter how busy I get, or how little time we have with each other, nothing is going to change. I will be your friend until the end. But I also want to be a friend who can protect you.”

Sana nodded and smiled. She hugged Dahyun tightly. The young warrior had a way with words that somehow made her feel better.

They stayed like that for a while, neither wanting to let go of the other, trying to hold on to every ounce of innocence they had left. But deep down they knew it was time for them to grow up.

* * *

_**Past: 573 Iterum Tempus** _

Dahyun had completed her training with flying colors. At fifteen, she was the youngest kingsguard to ever to be sworn in and earn her sword and armor. She was smaller than most of her peers but she used it to her advantage, and that made her an extremely dangerous fighter. She was known for her agility and mastery of sword techniques. No one could keep up with her when they’d sparred. Even Joohyun had trouble beating her.

Still, the girl remained humble. She knew she couldn’t brag because she had never been on any real missions. She’d only patrolled the outer walls of House Caeli but nothing interesting ever happened there. Part of her looked forward to her first real encounter with rebels. Surely her hard work would pay off. Ten years of training would go to waste walking on top of walls, scouting for enemies when she could be on the ground fighting them instead.

She desperately wanted to prove herself.

All the scars she’d earned and bones she’d broken were only trophies of training. She had no battle stories to tell. Yet.

“Relax, kid. You look like you’re about to explode.” Joohyun quipped from behind her.

Dahyun scoffed. To this day Joohyun still called her 'kid'. The nickname had stuck permanently, but it seemed like it was only reserved for her. Joohyun never called other trainees 'kid'. Though she never really addressed them either. They were probably far too frightened of her to approach in the first place. She had a reputation for being quite intimidating.

“I’m not a kid anymore, Joohyun. We are both in the kingsguard now. I’m going on my first mission today. Visiting a village that rebels had ransacked!” Dahyun smiled proudly.

Joohyun chuckled as shook her head. “You will always be a kid to me, kid. And I know you’re going on a mission because I’m leading it. Although... I think you may have a screw loose in your head or something. A village nearly got burned to the ground. That’s not something to be excited about.”

“I know that!” Dahyun rebutted. “I’m excited to get out there and hunt down the rebels who did it.”

Joohyun scrunched up her forehead and genuinely looked at Dahyun with concern. “Kid, I’m saying this for your own good. Rebels -- they aren’t easy to deal with. Get your head out of the clouds and focus. This isn’t a field trip to the top of the wall. Bad things can happen at any time.”

Dahyun was taken aback. She hadn’t seen this side of Joohyun since the first time they met. The older girl looked so somber. She wondered what kind of atrocities the older girl had seen out there that made her like this.

Joohyun had barely been a kingsguard for over three years, but she already led many successful missions. Dahyun knew that Joohyun would likely be their commander one day. It made her glad because she considered Joohyun her first real mentor. She knew Joohyun well, but Dahyun could not figure out why she looked so unhappy.

“Put on your armor and get ready to head out," Joohyun ordered sternly, “We leave in an hour.”

Dahyun nodded, unable to find words to say to Joohyun. She was definitely surprised by Joohyun’s sudden change of mood, but she supposed the seasoned warrior had her reasons. She just wished that Joohyun would have been more excited to be finally working with her.

Dahyun decided that seeing the princess before she had to leave for her first real mission would brighten her mood. Through and through Sana never failed to make her feel better. And she knew exactly where Sana would be too. The princess had been spending a lot of time in the palace library in the past few days. She was reading about trade laws and taxes. Things that didn’t sound interesting to Dahyun, but Sana said it was important for a future queen like herself to know.

Dahyun quickly made her way from the old armory to the library. It didn't take her a long time to find the princess. She was sitting at her regular table, head buried in a book.

The young kingsguard snuck up behind the older girl, ready to give her a scare.

“You would think that a warrior would be better at sneaking around,” Sana said before Dahyun could even get close enough.

Dahyun didn’t know how the princess saw her coming. She seemed very engrossed with the book she was reading.

“Princess, you caught me.” Dahyun lifted both her hands and pouted, causing Sana to smile.

“It wasn’t hard. I heard your footsteps outside. You seem to be in a hurry.”

“Yes, I’m leaving for my first real mission in about an hour,” Dahyun beamed.

“Oh? Is that so?” Sana quirked her brow. “How long will you be gone then?”

Dahyun shrugged. “A week? A few days. It really depends. But uh-- enough about me. What are you still doing here?”

Sana turned her attention back to the book she was reading. “Did you know we haven’t been trading with House Ustrina for 10 years now?”

“Really? Why is that?”

“When I was a child, my father had told me that the king and queen of Ustrina ruled with a heavy hand. I heard rumors that a lot of innocent people have died there because anyone accused of being a rebel gets killed without a trial. If these rumors are true, then surely my father would not agree with their methods; and I suppose that is why he cut ties with them years ago.”

“So there is a war between us?”

The princess flipped through the pages of her book. “Not officially. See that's why I'm reading up on these laws. We don't engage in business with them and we don't allow their soldiers in here. Not until they clean up their act I suppose. But no wars have been declared, so I don’t actually know where we stand.”

“You don't agree with how they treat rebels?”

Sana shook her head. “I don't agree with how they treat citizens accused of being rebels. How could you kill someone without a proper trial?”

“You're right, Princess. House Ustrina has been subject to many kingsguard concerns lately too. I heard that they were supplying Caelian rebels with weapons.” Dahyun began to pace back and forth in front of Sana’s desk.

“But our walls are impenetrable. How could they possibly do that?” Bewilderment filled Sana’s eyes.

“Soldiers can be bought, Princess,” Dahyun replied matter-of-factly. A little too smug for the princess’s liking.

“What's your price then?”

Dahyun decided to play along. “I'm afraid I’m very expensive. See, I have an attachment to a certain princess and my loyalty cannot be bought easily.”

“Is that so?”

“Why, yes of course! The Princess of House Caeli is very intelligent and kind. Not to mention, she is also quite beautiful. Surely any soldier that meets her would remain loyal for the rest of their life.” Dahyun teased with a self-satisfied grin on her face.

Sana's cheeks may have flushed a bright red when she heard Dahyun call her beautiful, but she wasn't about to let the young warrior have the last word. Sana stood up from where she sat and moved towards Dahyun. She placed a hand on the other girl's cheek, caressing it ever so gently. “So you'll be with me for the rest of your life then?”

Dahyun froze instantly earning a hearty laugh from the princess. “Yes,” she whispered softly, unbeknownst to Sana.

When Dahyun was sworn in as a kingsguard she took an oath to protect the princess and the king no matter what. She knew that this possibly meant giving up her own life to save Sana's in the future. This was her duty and she'd accepted it wholeheartedly, because how could she not?

Sana was pure and innocent. She was kind and caring-- a ruler the people of House Caeli truly deserved. She genuinely loved her people. Sure, she had never been outside of the palace walls. But that wasn't her doing. It was her father's choice, but only to protect her. Despite being confined to the palace, she did her best to study for her people. Her dedication is what amazed Dahyun.

Perhaps one day, she would be allowed to leave the castle with kingsguard escorts. Dahyun was certain that Sana would enjoy seeing her people. She wanted nothing but the best for them.

Sana was the type to care about all people-- even an orphan like herself. Dahyun recalled that night Sana found out her training would get tougher. The princess had truly been so concerned about a simple thing like their friendship. To think that a girl like her could have someone important as the princess show concern for something like that. It felt undeserved really. She couldn't fathom why Sana would associate herself with a commoner when she could mingle with the elite.

But perhaps their friendship was something special.

“What are you thinking about?” Sana asked.

“Nothing. I-- uh-- I'm just really excited to go on my first real mission,” Dahyun lied.

“You should be, I suppose. You did work hard for it. Ten years is a long time.”

Recalling how Joohyun had reacted, Dahyun was pleased that someone seemed to agree with her excitement. “Yes, thank you! That's what I've been trying to say.”

Sana laughed. “What happened?”

“Oh, nothing. Joohyun was just being Joohyun, I suppose. She was being all serious about this mission.”

“I see...well I don't know her very well, so shall not comment. I wouldn't want her staring me down with those daggers.”

Dahyun chuckled. “Of course, Princess. No one would want to be on the receiving end of that either. Thankfully, I have just gotten used to it. I better leave now though. Wish me luck?”

“Good luck, Dahyun. Be safe out there.” The princess pressed her lips onto the warrior's cheek, something she hadn’t done in a long time.

Dahyun blushed. “Thank you, Princess. I will see you when I get back.”

And with that, Dahyun vanished leaving Sana alone in the library.

She hoped Dahyun would come back soon and safe. She hoped that nothing bad would happen to the girl. Truthfully, she agreed with Joohyun about the mission. She, too, worried about Dahyun’s safety; but the young warrior just seemed so excited. Sana couldn’t possibly say anything to hurt her feelings. And so she didn’t. She just wanted Dahyun to be happy.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts with Dahyun's first real mission as a member of the kingsguard. We will see how it affects her going forward and how she is changed because of it. And as a result, how her relationship with Sana changes as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // blood, (mentions of) death, scars
> 
> I apologize in advance if I miss anything. Please do let me know if you ever think some content needs a warning. I'd appreciate it. 

_**Past: 573 Iterum Tempus** _

After meeting with the princess, Dahyun made her way back to the armory where she was set to report to Joohyun before they had to leave for the mission. Sana had succeeded in making her feel better, but there was still a part of her that felt like something was amiss. Something about how Joohyun behaved felt off. Dahyun contemplated whether it would be a good idea to speak to Joohyun about what had happened between them earlier or just leave it alone and move on.

See, Joohyun was her mentor, but she was also a great friend. Dahyun could not help but worry for the girl. Sure she had always been somewhat blunt, but it seemed like there was something else that was bothering her. The Joohyun who had trained her and the Joohyun who she had trained with clearly wasn’t the same person as the Joohyun whom she spoke to earlier.

Ever since Joohyun became a kingsguard and started going on missions, it was like she had become a different person-- even more aloof than she previously had been. Joohyun had been someone who was initially reserved, but Dahyun worked hard for years to tear those walls down. They were friends. At least Dahyun thought they were.

Granted, they hadn’t seen each other in a while since Joohyun was always getting assigned to go on missions. She was a great fighter, but above all, an even better leader. It came naturally to her. So it did not surprise Dahyun at all when Joohyun was chosen to be a captain. With the kingsguard slowly growing in numbers new leadership was needed and Joohyun fit the role perfectly.

Towards the end of their time training together, Joohyun and Dahyun were inseparable. They stayed back to spar with each other and always gave each other feedback on technique. But now, it was just a distant memory and Dahyun only saw her once or twice a month. Sometimes not even then. She missed her mentor. She missed her friend.

When Joohyun was first sworn in, leaving Dahyun alone with the other trainees, training became more tedious than anything. None of her peers could challenge her the way Joohyun did. Joohyun was on another level but Dahyun did try to keep up. In fact, it could be said that there was always a friendly rivalry between them. Joohyun was just one step ahead.

The three years Dahyun remained in training after Joohyun received her sword and armor passed by quickly enough. In that time, Joohyun had made a name for herself; she was truly an ace. Mission after mission, her reputation quickly traveled to rebel camps striking fear amongst them and their leaders. Dahyun, on the other hand, just kept working to ensure that she would be ready to stand beside Joohyun on the field one day.

She always hoped to make Joohyun proud.

When Dahyun arrived at the armory she found her mentor alone, staring blankly at the ceiling. Joohyun then closed her eyes and began taking deep breaths in and out. Truthfully she looked exhausted and somewhat anxious. Her demeanor didn't necessarily give it away but her eyes had definitely betrayed her.

Dahyun cleared her throat to alert Joohyun of her presence, the older girl quickly turning to face her.

“Kid, about earlier-- I didn’t mean to be so harsh on you. I understand your excitement. I was in your shoes before.” Joohyun stood up and gave Dahyun a half-smile.

Dahyun playfully nudged the older girl. This was the Joohyun she had been more accustomed to. “You? Excited? That is quite hard to imagine.”

“Very funny, kid. Believe me when I say that I’m happy to be finally working with you and I'm glad that your hard work has paid off. I just...” Joohyun never finished her sentence.

“I-- it’s fine. Don't worry about it. But what did happen earlier? Is something bothering you?”

It was obvious the question made her mentor tense up. Joohyun laughed a dismal laugh. “Being a kingsguard-- no matter how good you are at fighting, kid-- it’s not easy. At least it wasn’t as easy as I thought it would be. All those years of training don’t prepare you for what you see out there.”

“What have you seen?” Dahyun asked as she placed a hand on Joohyun’s shoulder, eyes filled with concern.

Joohyun took a deep breath in and shook her head. “You never quite get used to the sight of death. Don’t even get me started on the smell. In just three years I’ve seen one too many lifeless bodies with my own eyes. The devastating part is that they were mostly innocent civilians who were just unfortunate that rebels chose their town to pillage.”

Dahyun felt a lump in her throat. That sounded terrible. She had briefly thought about the things she would be seeing out there, but she didn’t realize it could have that much effect on anyone. “I’m sorry, Joohyun. I didn’t think about what had happened to you out there. I always just assumed you enjoyed going on these missions. I mean I hardly ever see you anymore because you go on them so often.”

“I go on missions because it is my duty. I have pledged to serve House Caeli, the royal family, and its people until the day I die. I’m sure you understand that we must do these things to protect the people we love and care about.” Joohyun shot her a knowing glance and smiled briefly.

Somehow she knew what Joohyun was referring to, but she wished the older girl would not bring it up. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Dahyun feigned ignorance.

“Oh come on, kid. Are you trying to tell me that in all the years you’ve spent with the princess, you’ve never developed feelings for her?” Joohyun’s bluntness never ceased to surprise her.

Dahyun’s eyes grew wide and her cheeks flushed a bright red. “I-- uh I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re not a very convincing liar, Dahyun. I don’t blame you though. The few times I’ve seen her-- all I can say is that she's gorgeous. It makes sense as to why you would fall for her.”

Gorgeous? That was an understatement. Sana was breathtakingly beautiful. But she was also so much more than that. Dahyun supposed it was a privilege to have had the opportunity to get to know the princess as she did. Still, she wouldn't want Sana to be known just for her appearance.

“Don’t just reduce her to her looks. She’s more than that! She’s intelligent and kind, and caring. And she--” When Dahyun saw the smirk beginning to form on Joohyun’s face, it occurred to her what the older girl had been trying to accomplish.

“And you say you don’t have feelings for her? Give it up, kid. You don't need to tell me how you feel. I can see right through you. Don't worry, I won’t tell the king that you’re in love with his only daughter.”

Dahyun frowned. She hated it when Joohyun teased her. The older girl always knew what to say to press her buttons. “I’m not in love with the princess! She’s my friend.”

“I suppose if telling yourself that helps you sleep at night, I shall let it go.”

She preferred this playful Joohyun to the serious one who had been too brash with her earlier that day. “Don’t we have a mission to get to, captain? Perhaps we should get going.”

“Alright, alright I'll stop teasing you. Let’s go prepare the horses. We need to prepare a cart to carry the emergency supplies.”

“Emergency supplies?” Dahyun arched her brow.

“By the time we get to the village, it is likely that the rebels would have fled the area. All we would have to do is ensure the villagers receive some food rations, clothing, and have some materials to start rebuilding their town.”

“So we won’t be fighting any rebels?” For a second she regretted asking the question. She feared that it would bring back the Joohyun she had seen previously.

“Why do you want to fight them so bad, kid?” Joohyun asked monotonously, staring at the ground beneath her feet as she did so.

“I-- uh-- I don’t know. I thought it’s our job to hunt rebels down,” Dahyun replied, shrugging her shoulders. She held her breath waiting for Joohyun’s response.

Dahyun watched closely as Joohyun’s lips twitched into a slight smile. She did not seem bothered this time around. Dahyun let her chest relax releasing the air she had been holding in.

“We serve the people in many ways,” Joohyun said, “I've fought my fair share of rebels, but that was only because they ambushed us in the first place. If the town was close enough to the palace, sometimes we are able to fend them off. But we have never sought rebels out after they've abandoned a town.”

“Why not? Wouldn't it be better to find out where they're hiding and end them for good?”

Joohyun hesitated. “We’d lose too many good soldiers in an outright fight. House Caeli doesn’t have that many.”

“So we would rather let innocent people continue to die?” Dahyun regretted the question as soon as she posed it. Joohyun was visibly irked.

“We do what we are told! As much as I want to stop those bastards, we can’t do it with our numbers. Also, rebels are difficult to find because people fear them and would never reveal where their bases are.”

Somehow that just didn't sit right with Dahyun. It seemed lazy. After all the years they spent training to fight she thought she'd see more action. “What was the point in training so hard if we aren't going to fight?”

Joohyun flinched at the question. “We fight when the fight is brought to us. We do not attack unprovoked.”

“You said it yourself, Joohyun! They're killing innocent people. Isn't that enough of a reason to end them?”

“I don't make the rules, kid. Maybe one day when you're in charge, you can expand our numbers, so we could get rid of the rebels. But for now, we really should get going. The sooner we leave, the faster we will be able to help those villagers.”

Dahyun wasn't satisfied but Joohyun had a point. They needed to leave so that they could help those villagers.

It took them two days on horseback to reach their destination: a small village on a cliff, towards the edge of the Caelian-Ustrinian border and the eastern sea. Through the journey, Dahyun followed closely behind Joohyun. The two other kingsguard members, Seungwan and Seulgi, trailed behind them with a cart full of emergency supplies-- food and clothing for the remaining survivors.

As they approached what was left of the town, the smell of smoke lingered in the air. Dahyun saw what she guessed were the remains of countless burnt homes. There were plenty of debris piles scattered all around the area. Some five homes were still standing, but even those had obviously sustained heavy damages. What kind of monster would do such a thing?

The closer they got, the more uneasy Dahyun felt. She has never seen this kind of devastation. She had only heard of the atrocities rebels were capable of but she didn't imagine it would be anything like this. Part of her started to understand why Joohyun had such an adverse reaction to her being excited about the mission. They’d barely begun and she already felt terrible.

It was awfully quiet. Perhaps too quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the sea breeze and the crackling ember of burning wood. No signs of movement or life. Where were the people? Were there no survivors?

“Alright everyone, be ready for anything. There could still be rebels around for all we know,” Joohyun said as she dismounted from her horse at the edge of town. “Seulgi, stay here with the supplies for now. Seungwan, Dahyun, and I will check the area for rebels and look for any survivors.”

Seulgi nodded and so did Seungwan. Dahyun was honestly too stunned to reply. She mindlessly followed Joohyun and Seungwan as they tied their horses by a nearby tree.

Seulgi must have noticed her nerves as she gave Dahyun a pat on the back. “Relax, Dahyun. You need to be alert out there. I heard this was your first mission, am I right?”

“It’s that obvious, huh?” Dahyun sighed.

“Everyone reacts like that their first time,” Seulgi replied and scooted closer to Dahyun. “Joohyun cried on her first mission. But shhh...don’t tell her I told you that. She will kill me.”

Dahyun let out a soft laugh. She appreciated how Seulgi tried to make her feel more comfortable. It seemed like not all kingsguard were as strict or uptight as her older friend.

“If you two are done chitchatting, we a mission to attend to,” Joohyun called out with Seungwan standing right next to her. Dahyun jogged towards the pair, waving goodbye to Seulgi who stood near the cart.

Joohyun drew her blade as they approached the first house. “Seungwan, take this house. Check for any survivors.”

Seungwan did as she was told, taking out her own sword as she entered through what once was a door.

The few houses that remained standing were badly burnt in some areas, but the structural integrity remained. Dahyun wondered what this town would have looked like prior to the attack. She thought the view must have been magnificent by the edge of the cliff. Though if someone was afraid of heights, it probably would have been a terrible idea to go near there.

“Dahyun?” Joohyun waved a hand in front of her face.

Dahyun snapped out of her daze. “Mmm?”

“I said, take this next house. Are you alright? Should you watch the cart instead?”

“No! No-- I can do it. I was just looking at the cliff.”

“Be careful, kid.”

Dahyun held on to her sword tightly as she entered the house. She looked back one more time and Joohyun had already moved on. A deep breath in followed by a few steps forward. She carefully examined the surroundings as best as she could. Thankfully it was midday so some light streamed in from the collapsed roof.

Dahyun continued to walk around the house. It was definitely a mess. The rebels must have trashed the place looking for anything they could keep. She entered what she thought must have been some sort of dining area as there was a broken-down table on the side with some chairs scattered around the room. She moved closer to inspect what was underneath the table and as she lifted the top she found something that made her sick to her stomach.

This was the first time she had seen a dead body in her life. The man was on his back and his arms were covered in bruises. Dahyun closed her eyes when she found the fatal wound that must have ended his life. In that moment, she took a deep breath but quickly regretted it. Joohyun wasn’t wrong about the smell of death. When she realized that she had stepped in a pool of blood-- presumably from the corpse in front of her-- she immediately took a step backward dropping the tabletop down on the body. So much for being discrete.

She was about ready to continue her search when she heard a shuffling noise coming from the next room. Suddenly her grip on her sword tightened. The sound could very well have been the wind or a figment of her imagination, but what if it was a rebel trying to ambush her? Or a survivor?

Dahyun had never felt this kind of panic before. She didn’t know where it came from. Maybe it was because she was still in shock from seeing what had happened to the town or that dead body. Maybe it was both of those things. She tried her best to steady her hands and let her sword lead the way as she stepped slowly through the opening. It was dark and it seemed as though the only way in or out was the threshold she had just crossed. There were no windows and certainly no other doors.

Using what little light came in from the dining area to find her footing, Dahyun walked deeper into the room. Any attempts she made to silence her racing heart failed. She could barely keep her breathing steady. How she managed to keep her sword up in front of her was a mystery.

When she heard the shuffling noise come from behind her she quickly turned and pointed her sword in the direction of the sound.

“Stop, I know you’re there!” Dahyun shouted.

“Pl-- please don’t hurt me! I-- I don’t want to die,” a little voice cowered. Definitely not a rebel.

Dahyun pushed the door to the dining area open wider, allowing more light to stream in. It revealed a little girl, possibly no more than eight years of age. Dahyun gasped, immediately dropped her sword approaching the shaken child with concern.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to help,” the warrior young cooed. There were tears streaming down the little girl’s dirt-smudged cheeks. Dahyun did her best to wipe them. “My name is Dahyun. I’m a kingsguard. What’s your name?”

The child sniffled before she replied. “My name is Lisa. I live here.”

“I see…” Dahyun didn’t have the words to respond to the girl in front of her. She assumed that the corpse she had found earlier was probably Lisa’s father. “Are you alone here?”

Lisa nodded meekly. “They-- they took my mother and killed my father. I hid when my parents told me that rebels were coming, and when I came out my mother was gone and my father was dead. The rebels-- they burned my friend’s houses. I don’t know if they--” The child couldn’t stop her tears from pouring out.

Dahyun followed her instincts and embraced the little girl. She too found herself unable to contain her tears. “I’m here now. You’re safe. You’ll be safe. I promise, Lisa. Do you trust me?” Dahyun asked as she looked into Lisa’s tear-filled eyes.

Lisa snuggled further into Dahyun’s neck. A sign of trust, Dahyun presumed.

“Come on, let’s get you out of here.” Dahyun stood up, pulling young Lisa along with her. “My friends and I are here to help all of you get back on your feet. We brought emergency supplies from the royal palace.”

Dahyun noticed Lisa smile a little.

As they walked out of the house, Dahyun had to squint a bit to allow her eyes to catch up to the sudden amount of light. She turned to see a crowd beginning to form around Seulgi and the supply cart. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. There were more survivors. Lisa was not alone.

Lisa held on to Dahyun as they walked to the group. Seungwan and Seulgi were beginning to hand out some food, but Joohyun was still nowhere in sight. Dahyun tried scanning the crowd for her. She then felt a hand rest on her shoulder, giving her a little shock.

“Good job, kid. Looks like you made a friend.” Joohyun flashed a smile at Lisa.

It took Dahyun by surprise. She’d never seen that side of Joohyun before. “This is Lisa.”

“Do you mind if I borrow Dahyun for a while, Lisa? I need to speak to her.”

Lisa shook her head and let go of her grasp on Dahyun allowing Joohyun to pull the warrior aside.

“You look shaken, kid. How are you holding up?” Joohyun asked earnestly.

“Honestly, I didn’t expect to see anything like this. Lisa’s father-- I saw his dead body. Her mother is gone. And this town-- this town has been reduced to ash. Is this what it’s always like?”

Her mentor sighed. “I’ve seen worse. We are honestly quite lucky to find this many survivors.”

“But there’s not more than twenty of them!” Dahyun could not believe what she was hearing.

“Yeah, and that’s a high amount,” the older replied frankly.

“What kind of monster would do this?”

“Rebels are ruthless. I told you this.”

“Why don’t we stop them then?” Dahyun persisted with her point. She didn't mean to push Joohyun's buttons, but she was genuinely puzzled as to why they never did anything more.

“We don’t know where they hide, kid. Sure we could gather up all the army and combine them with the kingsguard, but even then we wouldn’t know where to look for these scums. They split their factions and attack towns randomly. They hide in plain sight.”

Dahyun sighed. She wished they could do better. But if that was the case, then it would truly be difficult to fight them. “What do we do now then?”

“After we give out the supplies, we will gather the dead and burn their bodies. We will camp here for the night. Then tomorrow we will help the survivors start rebuilding some homes. We leave the following morning.” Joohyun already had a plan figured out.

“And how do we ensure their safety after that?” Again, Dahyun knew this question would test Joohyun's patience.

Surprisingly she didn't seem to mind. “We don’t. That’s not our job. The Caelian army has a guard post not too far from here. I am certain they will be more alert now that the rebels have attacked this place once.”

“Shouldn’t we do more?” Dahyun tried her luck again.

An exasperated sigh escaped Joohyun's lips. “Bad things happen when we don’t do what we are told, kid. Just trust me on this.”

Dahyun tried not to be angry at how little she could do to help.

She felt small.

Seeing a child, like Lisa, orphaned broke her heart. She knew how difficult it was not having parents, but she never met her own. Lisa, however, had lost both of hers in the blink of an eye. The world was cruel. Dahyun wished she could do something about it. There had to be something she could do. But for now, she agreed to follow her mentor’s orders and stay put.

This was her first mission and she was not about to break rank. Perhaps Joohyun had her reasons. Still, Dahyun believed that if she went on enough missions, maybe one day she would get promoted to be a captain. Maybe then she could do more.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_**Past: 276 Iterum Tempus**_

For three years Dahyun did her duty diligently. She did as she was told and never questioned any of her captains.

Joohyun was right. What she had seen in that first mission wasn’t the worst of it. Death. Senseless death followed her on every mission. She’d seen fellow kingsguard members die at the hands of rebels when they got ambushed several times. People she never got close to, but they were still her comrades. People worth grieving over.

Towns had been brought to the ground. Hundreds of innocent villagers lost their homes and loved ones. The rebels showed no mercy and every death soon became a burden to Dahyun. Every life lost slowly ate at her very being. She kept being told that there was nothing she could do to stop the rebels. It made her feel powerless. She didn’t train hard for so long to have that much death follow her. Death was mocking her.

When she was given the chance to lead her own group on a joint mission accompanied by Joohyun’s team, she was well aware that she finally had the opportunity to do something. She could finally change how the kingsguard operated. She had to do something to get back at those rebel scum.

Little did she know, all the pent up anger and sadness that she had built up over the past three years would come back to haunt her.

The higher-ups assigned the mission to her because she was familiar with the terrain. But when she found out that she was being sent to the familiar cliffside town where she went for her first mission, she nearly lost it. The rebels had attacked that village again. Her promise to that child-- Lisa-- had just become empty words.

She thought that maybe because they had gotten the warning early enough, that she could prevent the worst from happening. But when Joohyun’s team and her team had gotten there, it was already too late. They barely missed the rebels who had fled upon hearing that they were on the way. Cowards. Cowards who only attacked the defenseless.

When the final survivor count came in, Dahyun found herself unable to control her anger. Two people were left barely alive. Two people. After finding out that neither of the survivors was the child she was hoping to see, she tried not to lose hope. She thought that maybe Lisa had escaped somewhere. Dahyun didn't want to believe that the child died at the hands of the rebels, but deep down she knew that it was likely what had happened.

Dahyun began to frantically search the houses for the kid she’d previously encountered. She searched for Lisa only to find her cold corpse lying near the house they’d rebuilt together. Dahyun almost threw up at the sight. Seeing Lisa's dead body tore her apart. She'd seen many dead bodies in her time in the kingsguard, but there was something about this that was very different. Perhaps she just resented the fact that innocence had been taken away so ruthlessly. Or maybe it was simply because she knew Lisa and had made promises to keep her safe. Dahyun remained inconsolable for most of the day.

The guilt she felt for not being enough-- for failing to keep her promises to Lisa soon manifested into rage. In the darkness of the night, she snuck out alone hoping to find the rebels’ campsite. Earlier in the day, one of the survivors suggested that the rebels never went too far. He said that they probably used the caves by the cliffside as a hideout.

Amidst her escape, Dahyun got confronted by her team members. Being rookie kingsguard members, Chaeyoung (her old sparring partner) and Nayeon (a promising new recruit), insisted on coming with her because they were a team. Chaeyoung seemed more apprehensive about not informing Joohyun and leaving the other team alone at the village. Nayeon, who was actually older than both of them, did not seem to mind. Either way, both rookies were eager for battle and so was Dahyun.

Vengeance fueled her desire for blood. Part of her knew it was probably a bad idea, but she couldn't stop herself. Dahyun would ultimately live to regret the unfortunate events that followed after her decision to hunt down the rebels.

This was the mission that changed her. This was the mission that broke her.

* * *

Princess Sana began to notice the gradual changes in Dahyun’s demeanor the moment she got back from her very first mission with the kingsguard. In the three years that followed, Dahyun slowly started drifting away from her. She could feel it through the fake smiles the warrior would try to present to her when they were alone together. This recent mission Dahyun had just gotten back from, however, felt different. Much more ominous.

The physical changes Sana saw in Dahyun were minimal. The warrior looked the same, but perhaps collected plenty of actual battle scars-- the new one on her neck being the most notable scar yet. The princess assumed that the young warrior probably got it on this last mission she had just gotten back from.

The emotional change Sana felt when she was with Dahyun, however, was far more obvious than any physical change. And to be perfectly honest, that hurt Sana more than anything. It was clear that the warrior was no longer the same bright-eyed fifteen-year-old from three years ago. Sometimes Sana would look at Dahyun wonder what those solemn eyes had seen. The princess couldn’t begin to imagine how hard it must have been to see the damage that rebels had caused or to see so much death.

Sana wasn't ignorant. She had heard about the terrible things the rebels were capable of doing. Dahyun didn't need to tell her. Enough of her subjects talked about it for her to know.

She wished she could do something to make the warrior feel better, but she didn’t know where to begin.

Things just felt different between them. Sure they would still go on their walks around the palace gardens when Dahyun had the time, but somehow Sana never felt more alone than when she was with Dahyun. It was like she was walking with someone who looked and sounded exactly like the younger girl, but it just didn’t feel like it was her. Just a shell.

Dahyun’s return from this last mission made their emotional divide even more apparent.

Princess Sana usually waited for Dahyun by the palace gates when she knew that the kingsguard were returning from a mission. Dahyun would usually rush to greet the princess with a hug no matter how tired the warrior had been. This time, however, Dahyun saw Sana standing there, but decided to walk away. She wouldn't even look at Sana. This never happened before. Truthfully, Sana didn't know what to do because she was too shocked. She called for the warrior but it was if she was just invisible.

Sana supposed that it was best to give Dahyun some space, but she couldn't help but wonder what exactly had happened during the mission. Something must have gone terribly wrong judging by the scar she saw on Dahyun’s neck. It was like someone attempted to slash her throat but obviously failed to succeed.

Sana hoped that that wasn't the case. She hoped it was just her wild imagination or her slightly bruised ego playing tricks on her head. She never wanted to think of situations in which Dahyun would be seriously hurt or worse-- killed. That would be far too painful and Sana didn't think she would survive that heartbreak. Dahyun meant far too much to her.

Her feelings for Dahyun were complicated. They were friends. Close friends. Best friends perhaps. But as of late, part of her started developing more intense feelings for the young warrior; feelings which she couldn't quite place nor had the guts to pursue because she could no longer tell where she stood with Dahyun.

When Dahyun continued to ignore her for the next few days without any explanation, it almost drove her insane. They had spent longer days apart, but seeing Dahyun around the palace and having all of the princess’ attempts at conversations continuously be ignored pushed Sana to the edge. She could no longer handle this silent treatment from Dahyun. Not when she didn't know the cause.

And so, the princess decided to confront Dahyun. Sana barged into Dahyun’s room unannounced, finding the girl tending to her armor. The warrior looked absolutely gutted. Her eyes looked dreary. It was as if they were begging for sleep. Sana wondered when the last time Dahyun had slept.

“Princess Sana?” Dahyun stood up, placing the armor on her bed. “What are you doing in here?” she asked rather nonchalantly, flashing Sana a fake smile.

Sana almost laughed at how ironic Dahyun was being. Obviously hurt by Dahyun's lack of concern, Sana replied “Well, I’m glad you still know who I am. Why are you ignoring me, Dahyun? Did I do something wrong?”

“I-- I-- uhh-- I’m not ignoring you.” Dahyun tried to shrug off the question.

Sana rolled her eyes. At least the warrior was still as stubborn as ever. “Oh and I suppose you pretending not to see me around the palace counts as acknowledging me!” Sana barked.

Dahyun bit her lip. She hesitated before finally responding. “I’m sorry that I hurt you, Princess. I just don’t want to talk about it.”

“Look, just tell me how to fix it.” Sana took a step forward and held the warrior’s hands in hers. “I really miss you.”

“Princess, you can’t possibly do anything to fix this,” Dahyun sighed. There it was, that same tried look in her eyes.

Sana knew Dahyun couldn't keep up the facade. “I’m a princess. The job comes with some perks, you know? I'm certain I can at least try to help fix whatever it is you are dealing with.”

“While I'm flattered that you're suggesting you would use your authority to help me-- this time, I'm afraid you won't be able to fix my problems.” Dahyun pulled her hands away, walked to the opposite side of her room and picked up her sword. She then began to clean the blade.

“What do you mean? Did something happen to you on your mission?” Sana paused waiting for a response. She didn't get any. “Why do you have that scar on your neck, Dahyun?” Sana’s eyes began to well up with tears.

“Please... just go, your highness. I really need to be alone.” Dahyun's grip on the sword tightened.

“No! I’m not going anywhere until you answer me. Did I do something wrong? What happened to you?”

“Princess, not everything I do revolves around you!” Dahyun just stood there and stared at Sana with coldest eyes, but she may as well have stabbed Sana through the heart with her sword. Those words hurt Sana more than they should have. “Look, Princess, we just can’t be friends anymore. I-- I did something terrible. You deserve to have better people around you.”

Sana could no longer stop the tears from falling. “What do you mean? No! I want you in my life. You’re my closest friend, Dahyun. How could you just leave me without giving me an explanation?”

“Like this.” Dahyun pushed her way past the princess, leaving Sana dumbfounded.

Was this rage she felt? “Don't you dare walk away from me, Dahyun,” Sana said through gritted teeth.

“Is that an order, your highness?” Dahyun asked calmly with her back facing towards the princess.

“No, I would never do that to you. You were always more than just a warrior for me to order around, Dahyun. I thought you knew that.”

Dahyun never turned to face Sana. She just walked away without saying anything to the princess. Unknown to Sana, she managed to put a genuine smile back on Dahyun’s face for a few seconds with those words.

Perhaps leaving was selfish on Dahyun's part, but she genuinely believed that she had good reasons to avoid Sana. Dahyun spent the night alone in the palace gardens where fatigue caught up her.

* * *

The following morning, Dahyun found herself being summoned by King Minatozaki.

“Dahyun, I read the full report Seulgi submitted about what happened during your last mission. I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do to--”

“It's alright, sir. I'm alright,” Dahyun interjected.

The king raised his brow. “My daughter doesn't seem to think so, and in all honesty, I don't either. She doesn't know what happened does she?”

Dahyun shook her head. No one knew what really happened. Even the reports were lies. Seulgi and Seungwan protected her by submitting a false report. She didn't want to think about what had actually happened that night, let alone tell Princess Sana.

“It is perfectly alright to grieve, Dahyun. These things happen; rebels are notorious for ambushing troops.”

Dahyun tried her best to hold back tears, but she failed. “She's gone, your highness. And it's my fault. If I hadn't been so angry-- I could have--” Saying more would have given herself away.

“It's alright, Dahyun. You couldn't have done anything to stop them. But I do hope that this has taught you something, my child. We cannot let anger build up and fester like a wound. It distracts us from what matters. One day, it might end up killing us. The best we can do is try to protect the people we care about,” the king said level-headedly.

“Who will protect your villagers, your highness? I don't understand how we allow rebels to continue their tirade.” Dahyun didn't intend for it to sound spiteful. She knew he cared about his people. It wasn't like he never tried to help. The rebels were a formidable foe, she just believed that more could be done for the people of House Caeli.

The king walked towards the windows and observed the lands which he ruled over. “I admit I've been lacking in that aspect. I wanted to be different from my father, but I guess the apple can only go so far from the tree. It has been quite difficult learning to manage all of it.”

“Your highness, I mean you no offense. If I overstepped, please forgive me.” Dahyun bowed her head.

The king laughed. “No, no, it is quite alright, Dahyun. I appreciate your honesty. Not everyone tells me what I need to hear; most people just tell me what I'd like to hear. I promise you, we will do better for our people. We will begin training more foot soldiers to patrol our lands immediately.”

“But what about the kingsguard, sir? Shouldn't we be sent out there as well?”

“Some of you will have to join the army, yes. The rest will stay and guard the palace. Unfortunately, I have heard some disheartening news about our friends in House Ustrina.”

“What is it, your highness?” Dahyun asked, furrowing her brows.

The king began to pace the room. “Rumors say that the queen of Ustrina has been paying off mercenaries. They say that she is planning to use them to kidnap Sana-- that she wants my daughter's blood.”

Dahyun's eyes widened. “But why? What did the princess ever do?”

“I'm not sure what the queen has against my daughter, but I'm not taking my chances.”

“I won’t let anything harm her, your highness. You have my word.” Dahyun placed a hand on her chest and bowed to the king.

“Excellent, because I have a special mission for you.”

“A mission, sir? With all due respect, I thought I would remain here to guard Princess Sana.” Dahyun was confused by the king's decision.

She was one of the best fighters they had and also one of Sana's closest friends. Why wouldn't he leave her here to protect his child? Could it be because she had screwed up in her last mission? Surely, the king didn't think she was that much of failure.

“You are one of the few remaining people I can truly trust with this mission, Dahyun. You're a good kid and I know you care about her. Anyone can stand guard for hours but I need you to help me with this plan to save her life.” The king looked at Dahyun with pleading eyes.

“Tell me what to do, your highness. I'll do anything to protect the princess.”

The king smiled. “I need you to act as a military advisor to House Terra and House Lacus. While there, you will most likely help them train soldiers and give military advice when necessary. You will also attempt to convince the ruling parties that a union between our houses can only be solidified through marriage through whatever means necessary.”

Dahyun didn't quite understand what the king had meant. Surely he wasn't suggesting that he intended on marrying one of the young princesses. Dahyun knew how much he loved his wife and how often he talked about her being irreplaceable. But then that only meant one thing.

“You must get at least one of them to agree to marry their princess to Sana,” the king continued, “This is the only way I can keep her safe. Ustrina would not dare provoke two houses. That would be suicide.”

Dahyun's heart sank at the thought of Sana being betrothed to anyone, but she supposed it was bound to happen one day. Sana was bound to get married to someone of status. The warrior only hoped Sana would find love in those relationships. If her father was able to do so, surely she could too. She knew this was written in Sana's future, she just didn't know why it hurt her so much.

Still, she faked a smile for the king. “Does the princess know of your plan, your highness?”

“In due time, I will tell her. But for her safety, please refrain from saying anything. She might not take too well of the news. I fear she will run away or do something worse if she finds out. I understand you two are close friends. I trust that you would keep that promise you made years ago of doing anything to protect her?”

“Yes, my king. Absolutely.” Again Dahyun placed a hand over her heart and bowed.

“Go now then. Talk to her before you leave. She may be suspicious if you leave without saying goodbye.” The king waved Dahyun off.

“When do I leave, your highness? How long will I be gone?” Dahyun thought she would have more time to make things right with the princess. She felt terrible for how she had left Sana alone the previous night.

She hoped to have time, but it seemed like the king had other plans in mind.

“I’m afraid you will have to leave this evening. You will be away for as long as the houses need you. However, I have limited your service to a year for each house. First, you head to Terra, and if you succeed at convincing Lady Jieun to allow Princess Tzuyu to marry Sana, then you may proceed to Lacus simply as an advisor. If not, you must do whatever it takes to convince the Hirai’s to have Sana and Princess Momo betrothed.”

The young kingsguard listened intently to the details of her mission.

“You may take your previous team with you if you wish. Im Nayeon and Son Chaeyoung, am I right?” King Minatozaki asked.

Dahyun nodded.

“I'm sure you all could use this mission to recover from the last. You will only be acting as advisors, not soldiers. You are not required to fight any of their battles for them. But if you choose to do so, I will not stop you. All I ask is that you do what you can to ensure Sana's protection."

Memories of that last mission flashed in her head. In an instant, she was pulled back to the moment it happened, like a nightmare that played over and over again in her head. Her breathing began to shallow and her heart started to race. “Sir, this feels like a very important mission. I made a fatal mistake in the last mission. I- I don't understand why you're choosing me. I shouldn't even be here--”

The king noticed her dismay and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Dahyun, I said it before and I'll say it again. You're the only one I trust to protect my daughter's life. I know how much you care for her. Whatever mistake you made, I'm sure you will learn from it and grow. And perhaps my complacency in prior dealings with rebels lead to your anger and untimely distraction. We will both learn from this," the king assured, "Go on now. Talk to Sana; she was upset last night.”

“I believe that was my fault too,” Dahyun sighed.

He smiled at her as if she were his own daughter. “You still have a chance to mend things, Dahyun; Go, while you are still able.”

With that, Dahyun bolted from the king's chambers to the palace gardens. Sure enough Princess Sana had been sitting there, waiting for her arrival, by the fountain.

Sana’s smile returned the moment she saw Dahyun running. “I didn't think you'd come after what happened last night,” the princess admitted.

Dahyun couldn’t help but smile back. “Your father talked to me and he made me realize some things.”

“What did you realize?”

The warrior sat beside the princess, though she was still unable to look Sana in the eyes. “I realized that I care about you a lot, Princess. Perhaps a bit too much.”

Sana cupped Dahyun’s cheek forcing the younger girl to look at her. “Then why did you leave me alone last night?”

Dahyun couldn’t lie to Sana. Not when the princess looked at her with those warm eyes. “Because I thought it was best for you not to be associated with the likes of me. I-- I made a terrible mistake in my last mission, Princess. One that can't easily be forgiven. I don't deserve your kindness or anyone else's. But your father chose to give me a second chance.”

“What do you mean?” Sana’s touch left Dahyun’s cheek but her fingers managed to intertwine themselves with the warrior’s.

“I'm afraid this will be goodbye for quite a while, my princess,” Dahyun whispered. Her own disappointment was evident in her tone.

“Why-- why are you saying goodbye?” Sana's voice cracked.

Dahyun let go of the princess’s hand and stood up. She walked towards a pebble, picked it up, and tossed it in the fountain. “This evening, I will be leaving for an extended mission to House Terra and then to House Lacus. I won't be back here for quite some time.”

Sana stood up as well. “Do you mean you will be gone for a month?”

Dahyun laughed. “No, Princess. More like a year or two.”

“But who will I talk to? The longest you've ever been away is three weeks. How am I supposed to last 2 years without you?” Princess Sana pouted.

Dahyun found it adorable whenever the princess did that. She started walking around the fountain. “You can write to me, Princess. I will only be there as an acting advisor, so I will be in the palace most of the time to receive your letters.”

“Did you agree to this mission because you wanted to be away from me?” Sana asked as she followed behind the warrior.

Dahyun stopped in her tracks, turning to face Sana. “No, Princess. I really don't want to be away from you.”

“Then why did you agree to go on this extended mission?”

This was the only way she could protect Sana. But the princess couldn't know that yet. “Your father asked me to. My duty is to him, your highness. We are called the kingsguard after all.”

Sana felt sheepish. Of course, Dahyun was just following orders. “Right, right, of course.”

Dahyun sighed as she took in her surroundings. “I will miss this place.”

“Is that all?”

“I'm sure they'll have lovely food there, but I suppose I'll miss chef's cooking,” Dahyun teased.

Princess Sana inched closer to the warrior. There it was again-- those puppy dog eyes and pouty lips. “Really, Dahyun? There's no one in particular that you'd miss?”

“Your father? I mean it would be kind of odd to miss him, but sure!”

“Just leave then!” Sana shoved Dahyun before walking towards the palace.

“I'll miss you too, your highness,” Dahyun called out to the older girl.

Sana stopped where she stood and as she turned to face Dahyun there were tears streaming down her cheeks. She ran back to the warrior and encased the younger girl in a tight embrace. “You're an idiot, you know that?”

Dahyun was taken aback by Sana’s tears and the sudden contact but she couldn't say she didn't enjoy the hug. “I know, Princess. But I'll be back before you know it.”

“Are you ever going to tell me about your new scar and how you acquired it?” Sana placed a hand on Dahyun's neck, tracing the outline of Dahyun's scar.

Dahyun seemed to stiffen at the question. “Perhaps when I return princess. I'm afraid I don't quite know if I'll ever be ready to talk about it. But I promise you, when I am, I will tell you what happened.”

For a brief moment, Dahyun allowed herself to be happy. When she was with Sana all her troubles melted away. But she knew that the moment Sana's light disappeared from her life, she would be doomed to the darkness that threatened to swallow her. This was inevitable. 

Piece by piece, the guilt she felt ate at her. She wouldn't dare admit it to the princess, but part of her wished it had been her instead. Part of her wished Joohyun had made it back and that she had died instead. She'd lost a friend and a mentor.

And It was all her fault and no one else's.


End file.
